Wondrously Strange
by Slytheringal39
Summary: Cammie's been kicked out of a couple of boarding schools. So what? What does Adam, the shy, quiet guy have to do with it? Sometimes running away from your past leads you to the path you least suspected.


**Camille Lennox**

"Camille?" Principle Pearson's voice drifted from the slightly opened door of McKinley High School's main office.

Sighing, I got up from the office's rickety orange chair and tried not to wince as I touched a piece of chewed gum stuck to the bottom of the armrests.

"Hello, Principle Pearson." I quickly gave her my most charming smile as I entered her office. The room strangely resembled the smell of the dentist's office; a place I absolutely loathed.

Principle Pearson scowled as she shuffled a few papers on her desk.

"My records tell me that you've been kicked out of three school's before this one, no?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why is that?" She wanted to know.

I couldn't _really_ tell her the reason that I got myself kicked out of three prestigious finishing schools; It was way too crazy. If I opened my mouth about it now, I would be sent straight to a mental hospital.

"I'm not absolutely sure, ma'am."

Principle Pearson nodded, shuffled her stack of documents some more, and came up with a piece of torn paper.

" Alright then," She leaned forward across her desk. "Here's your schedule for the day, and if anything out of the ordinary happens, you will be on the first plane back to New York, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled as I stepped out of the office and slipped out my battered cell phone.

_To: Ellie Smith_

_Even though I just totally became the target of the principle's radar, today's gonna be a good day. I can feel it!_

_Aug. 13, 7:31 AM _

My best friend immediately texted back.

_From: Ellie Smith_

_Geez, you're so lucky! I would DIE to start over in a public school! I need a break from all these snobby rich ladies…_

_Aug. 13, 7:32 AM_

I laughed and shut my phone, intending to turn it off and put it away, but the next thought that burrowed deep into my mind had me scrambling to type a new message.

_To: Ellie Smith_

_I take that back. What if it happens again?_

_Aug. 13, 7:33 AM_

_From: Ellie Smith_

_Cammie! Don't you DARE back down now! I promise that if it happens again I'm taking the first place to your school to beat up the first person that betrays you._

_Aug. 13, 7:34 AM_

**Adam Hazel**

"Did you hear about that new girl?" Tracy yelled across the room to her fellow cheerleaders.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she's not _at all_ like what everyone's saying about her." Erin, the head cheerleader, was quickly becoming envious.

I sighed and rested my head on the scratched and worn biology table. The room had been abuzz with talk of the "new girl" and how she had transferred from a prestigious finishing school in New York. As usual, no one bothered to start up a conversation with me, and although my reputation saved me from awkward conversations, sometimes I hated being all alone.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled and in walked the new girl. I almost laughed aloud at Erin and Tracy's bewildered looks.

The girl was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. With wavy chestnut hair that cascaded down her back, bronze skin that hinted the tiniest bit of blush, and startling grey eyes, I knew she was going to be the talk of the entire school.

Our teacher, Ms. Nelson, looked up from her pile of worksheets.

"Hello, you must be Camille."

The new girl gave our teacher a bright smile that seemed to light up her whole face, "Call me Cammie."

"Well then, _Cammie_," Ms. Nelson looked at me, "Why don't you sit in that empty seat next to…"

Our teacher walked briskly to her desk to check her roll call sheet as I sighed in annoyance. It was already the fourth week of the new year and Ms. Nelson still didn't know my name.

She quickly scanned the list of names and tossed her class sheet onto her podium, "… sit next to Cameron over there."

Cameron Smith, one of the football jocks huddled in the back corner of the classroom yelled over the snickering class, "Ms. Nelson, I wouldn't mind if the new girl sat next to me, but there isn't an empty seat."

Ms Nelson looked surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Smith, I thought _his _name was Cameron."

"What?" Cameron looked horrified. "You thought I was _ADAM?_"

Erin quickly cut in, "Oh my _god_ Ms. Nelson, you _cannot _have possibly mistaken that antisocial dork with my Cameron!"

I fought the sudden urge to punch the idiotic girl in the face. Honestly, I was pretty pissed at the way things turned out. Besides, I didn't _need_ to be here at this stupid school. I was just here to make my parents proud, and honestly, who cared what they thought?

During my silent fit of suppressed anger I didn't notice the new girl as she silently strode over to where Erin sat and gave her a hard and cold stare.

The cheerleader sat primly in her seat and smirked, "What do you want, new girl?"

Cammie surprised us all with her bold voice.

"Do you have Tourette's?"

Erin frowned, "No… what the hell is that?"

"Tourette's Syndrome. It's when you say things that you don't really mean," she paused. "Do you have it?"

Erin looked stunned, "I… "

Without waiting for an answer, Cammie just turned on her heel and sat beside me like nothing had just happened.

I turned around in my seat to look at Erin. Apparently, the damage had already been done- the girl was completely red and seething with anger. I silently snuck a peek at the new girl. She was just staring straight ahead at Ms. Nelson, oblivious to the twenty other classmates who were now openly staring at her.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
